Violet Story
by Sends
Summary: Akhir bahagia pada dongeng hanya kebohongan belaka. Akankah kisah mereka berkhir dengan bahagia? / "Aku tidak dapat menjadi pangeran yang sempurna untukmu."


Disclimer: Yoshihiro Togashi

Title: Violet Story

Story by: Sends

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Warning: Gaje, Abal, Typo(s)

Kurapika menatap kosong deretan gedung tinggi di hadapannya. Rambut pirangnya yang lembut tertiup angin sore. Bayangan kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu terus menghantuinya. Menghapuskan kebahagiaannya. Apa kisah pahit ini akan selalu terpahat di lubuk hatinya? Kurapika menggelengkan kepalanya pelan kemudian menunduk. Berharap bayangan itu berlalu dari benaknya. Mengapa kisah ini yang selalu muncul? Apa kisah pahit ini sudah menjadi kisah favoritnya? Benarkah, kisah pahit ini sudah menjadi bayang-bayang kelamnya?

"Kurapika."

Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya ketika mendengar namanya di panggil. Ia memandang orang yang memanggilnya tanpa ekspresi. Berbagai macam pemikiran berkecamuk di kepalanya ketika melihat orang tersebut. Entah ia merasa senang, ataukah ia merasa terganggu akan kehadiran pemuda tersebut. Ia memutar bola matanya ketika menyadari pemuda tersebut sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?"

Kurapika menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Belum."

"Apa kau masih memikirkan kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu? Maafkan aku."

"Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu di sesalkan. Semuanya sudah terjadi. Tidak mungkin sukuku akan kembali hidup dengan kata maafmu."

Pemuda yang duduk di samping Kurapika kembali terdiam. Ia hanya mampu memandang gadis di sampingnya dengan tatapan penuh penyesalan. Baginya, diam adalah jalan yang terbaik. Namun tidak untuk saat ini. Ia membuka mulutnya, mencoba untuk memecah keheningan. "Kalau begitu, apa yang membebani pikiranmu sekarang?"

_**Tell me your favorite story**_

_**I have thought for a long time**_

_**I start to panic**_

_**Wondering if I have done something wrong again**_

Kurapika memandang Kuroro yang sekarang menatapnya dengan tatapan tulus. Tidak ada sedikitpun kebencian di dalam hatinya, walau bayang-bayang pembantaian itu tidak kunjung lenyap dari ingatannya. Seulas senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kau tahu dengan jelas semuanya. Apa lagi yang harus aku ceritakan padamu, Kuroro?" Kata Kurapika sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Aku menyesal. Telah membantai sukumu. Aku juga menyesal, telah membuatmu menderita seperti ini," Balas Kuroro lirih. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah gedung-gedung yang ada di hadapan mereka. "Aku tidak dapat menjadi pangeran yang sempurna untukmu."

Kurapika membelalakkan matanya mendengar kalimat terakhir yang terlontar dari mulut Kuroro. Ia mencengkram dengan erat tangan kirinya. Terlihat tangan putihnya sudah mulai memerah akibat kuatnya cengkraman tangannya. "Kau tidak mengerti, Kuroro. Kau sama sekali tidak mengerti," Kata Kurapika sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Tanda tanya besar muncul di pikiran Kuroro. Apa yang tidak ia mengerti sebenarnya? Bukankah ia sudah mengenal Kurapika selama beberapa waktu ini? Bukankah hubungan mereka sudah membaik? Apa yang salah dengan kekasihnya sore ini? Kuroro lalu kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Kurapika, hendak meminta penjelasan. Namun jejak-jejak air mata di pipi Kurapika membuatnya terkejut bukan main. Apalagi kesalahan yang ia perbuat kali ini? Kenapa ia selalu saja membuat orang yang paling berarti baginya menangis?

"Apa memang tidak akan pernah ada akhir bahagia dalam hidupku? Apa aku memang di lahirkan untuk merasakan kepedihan ini?"

Kuroro terdiam. Tidak mampu mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Yang dapat ia lakukan saat ini hanya mengelus pelan pundak Kurapika guna menenangkannya. Diam. Mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Kau tidak perlu menjadi pangeran yang sempurna. Kau cukup menjadi Kuroro yang selama ini kukenal," Kata Kurapika memecahkan kesunyian. Ia bergerak pelan menghapus air matanya. Ia harus tegar. Dia bukan orang yang lemah dan ia tidak mau menjadi lemah. Dengan usaha yang cukup keras, ia memaksakan senyumnya. Senyum pahit namun tetap tampak manis.

"Aku mencintaimu apa adanya, Kuroro Lucifer."

_**You told me as you cried**_

_**That everything in fairy tales are all lies**_

_**I couldn't possibly be your prince.**_

_**But perhaps you don't understand either**_

_**Ever since you told me you loved me**_

_**All the stars in my sky have brightened.**_

Senyum Kuroro mengembang sempurna. Rasa percaya diri yang sempat jatuh kini bangkit kembali. Kata-kata sederhana dari Kurapika dapat menjadi semangat dan kekuatan baru baginya. Ia tidak dapat memungkiri kenyataan. Ia memang sudah benar-benar menyukai gadis itu-Gadis yang sempat menjadi musuhnya.

"Aku akan berusaha menjadi pangeran yang sempurna untukmu, walaupun mustahil bagi seorang pembunuh sepertiku."

Kurapika kini memandang Kuroro lekat-lekat. Matanya yang sewarna biru langit memandangi sesosok pemuda berambut hitam di hadapannya. Ia ingin tersenyum mendengar kata-kata pemuda itu. Namun otot-otot wajahnya tidak mengizinkannya membentuk lengkungan manis itu di wajahnya. Hatinya senang tidak terkira.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh?" Tanya Kurapika. Kuroro tidak dapat mendengar keraguan sedikitpun dari pertanyaan Kurapika. Ia lalu tersenyum memandang gadis itu.

"Kau hanya perlu mempercayaiku, Kurapika. Sungguh. Aku akan melindungimu sekuat tenagaku. Dengan tangan ini, dan dengan segenap jiwa ragaku."

"Apa aku sudah mengkhianati sukuku? Apa aku akan di kenakan petaka?" Tanya Kurapika. Namun sama sekali tidak di respon oleh Kuroro. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum dan kembali memandang gedung-gedung berlatarkan sunset yang indah.

"Bersama, kita akan menulis kisah kita sendiri. Dengan kisah yang berakhir bahagia."

Senyum terukir di wajah mereka berdua. Kurapika kembali memandang sunset indah di hadapannya. Ia merenung. Akankah ia bahagia bersama mantan musuhnya? Apakah mereka benar-benar akan menuliskan kisah bahagia? Dengan cepat ia menyingkirkan pikiran itu. Ia harus percaya kepada Kuroro sepenuhnya. Sama seperti pemuda itu mempercayainya.

_**I'm willing to become the one in the fairy tale**_

_**The angel that you love**_

_**I extend this pair of hands**_

_**and turn them into wings to protect you**_

_**You must believe**_

_**Believe we will be like we are in a fairy tale**_

_**Where blessings and happiness is the ending**_

"Sebaiknya kau cepat kembali. Teman-temanmu pasti akan mencarimu," Kata Kuroro. Ia memandang Kurapika yang berdiri mematung di sana. Matanya masih tampak sembab setelah menangis tadi.

"Ya, sebaiknya kau juga cepat kembali sebelum kau kehilangan anak-anaku buahmu," Kata Kurapika sambil tersenyum manis. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan pelan meninggalkan tempat mereka berdiri. Sebelum mencapai pintu, ia menolehkan wajahnya kearah Kuroro. "Aku percaya sekarang. Tidak semua dongeng berakhir dengan bahagia. Hanya saja kita tidak tahu tregedi yang terjadi dalam dongeng itu."

Kuroro tersenyum mendengar kalimat Kurapika. "Oleh karena itu, mari kita memulai kisah kita tanpa menuliskan tragedi-tragedi yang sudah terjadi. Terus memandang kedepan, karena dengan begitu kau tidak akan pernah kehilangan arahmu," Kata Kuroro melanjutkan kalimat Kurapika.

Kurapika tersenyum lembut mendengar kalimat Kurorom Ia kemudian membalikkan badannya dan meninggalkan Kuroro sendiri.

Kuroro memandang Kurapika yang menjauh darinya. Ia tersenyum lalu kembali memandangi sunset. 'Aku akan berusaha, membuat kisah kita menjadi kisah yang berakhir bahagia,' Batin Kuroro.

_**I will to become the one in the fairy tale**_

_**The angel that you love**_

_**I extend this pair of hands**_

_**and turn them into wings to protect you**_

_**You must believe**_

_**Believe we will be like we are in a fairy tale**_

_**Where blessings and happiness is the ending**_

_**Together we can write our own **_

End

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya selesai juga fic ini. Ini fic song pertamanya Sends. Lagunya sudah di terjemahkan dari bahasa asli ke . Bagaimana pendapat kalian? Berikan kritik dan saran anda dengan review.. :D #Dibacok


End file.
